There is much potential to access vast assortments of digital images for consumption by computing devices. Widespread availability of computer devices to communicate with one another expands the accessibility of images. Images may be consumed by being viewed, transferred, projected, displayed, etc. For example, images may be used as background images in computer display screens. Such exploitation of images can entail heavy loads for computer devices that have low processing power, such as wearable devices, e.g. smartwatches. To deal with processing and storage burdens, devices that have limited internal resources can offload some of the computations and substantial storage requirements to computing devices that have greater capabilities.